Beneath the Surface
by Lust demon
Summary: A night out on the town turns out with an ending like baking chocolate: semi-sweet.... please r
1. This is only the surface

Disclaimer: "I don't believe in love" is the property of Queensryche, written by Chris De Garmo and Tate (I don't know who Tate is, I just know that he's after De Garmo in the credits of the song in the book of the CD I own.) (Wow I love run on sentences don't you?) All the animes mentioned herein are property of their respective creators.   
  
Warnings: AU, crossover of multiple animes, hopefully not too OOC.  
  
e-mail: lust_demon@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Beneath the surface  
  
Though it was brightly lit, the stage looked ominous to Minako Aino. She was all gung ho for singing for a crowd, but she wasn't prepared to do any song. Her friends had all pressed her to sing and promised that they would as well if only she would go up first. It had been twenty minutes since she had finally caved in and gave her number to the man who worked the kareoke machine. Now, two Rock Lobsters and a Hurricane later she was terrified of getting on stage and making a fool out of herself. The current person was singing like a God, and looking like one as well. His dirty blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and his sunglasses were perched on the top of his head as he swang his hips gently and belted out the Thong song. His full lips pronounced each word perfectly, even though English wasn't his first language and he had already had a few beers that night.   
  
Minako sunk lower in her seat and tried to hide herself under the table when the song went into it's final verse. Once she was there she slowly crept out from under it and made her way away from the table and her friends who were all cheering and cat calling for the man on stage. She looked over her shoulder and when she looked where she was going again she found herself nose to nose with another person trying to sneak away.  
  
"When do you go up to sing?" Minako asked the brown haired boy.  
  
"I'm not going up to sing!" The boy answered in a panic. "Not after hearing Youji!"  
  
"Is that his name? Well he's good..."  
  
"No kidding, I'm Ken Hidaka."  
  
"MINAKO AINO!"  
  
The blonde face vaulted and her legs were dragged out from under her by her 'friends'. She gave a pitiful look to the man she was previously talking to and he shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'm being called out." Minako groaned. "Later, Ken."  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks, I'll need it."  
  
Minako stood up on her own and dusted herself off. She made to walk away but was steered towards the stage once more by her friend Makoto.  
  
"I'm going to hurt you after." Minako pouted.  
  
"No you won't, now get up and sing. You'll thank us when everyone's clapping for you later."  
  
"Oh yeah, they'll be clapping when I make an idiot of myself."  
  
Youji stepped off the stage and smiled to the two girls before going back to his own group of friends. An energetic blonde latched onto his arm and chattered to him when he sat down and Minako smiled to herself before going up on the stage. The hard wood floor was scuffed from dancers and stained from accidents that had happened in the past. The blonde took hold of the microphone stand and gently took the hand held part out. Nervously she looked out at the audience as the music started. She didn't bother looking at the tv because she knew the words by heart. The first twenty seconds or so were an electric guitar and she gathered her courage as she moved gently to the strong but somehow mournful music.   
  
"I awoke on impact, under serveillance from the camera eye. Searching high and low. The criminal mind found at the scene of the crime. Hundcuffed and blind I didn't do it."  
  
Her voice was a bit unsteady as she looked out over the audience, hoping that none of them would start to boo and hiss. Her friends were smiling at her and giving encouraging thumbs up in her direction. She smiled weakly, wondering what they would think of this song, and more importantly of her singing it.  
  
"She said she loved me, I guess I never knew. But do we ever, ever really know? She said she'd meet me on the other side." Minako's voice went low and sexy with the music and she got nods from her friends as they listened to the lyrics. She drew in a breath and called out the next line. "But I knew right then, I'd never find her."  
  
A few were grinning at her, expecting the song to get upbeat any second. There was one man in the audience that watched her intently, near the back of the bar and she pourred all her loneliness into the next line, wishing that someone would really hear her.  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IN LOVE!"  
  
Her friends were stunned to say the least but she kept singing, bringing to mind the pain of loosing lovers and being dumped by guys that she thought were 'the one'.  
  
"I never have, I never will." She amended for the last line and shook her head at her friends who wanted to give her pity. "I don't believe in love. It's never worth the pain that you feel."  
  
There was a brief pause and Minako began to add a bit of dance to the song she found herself relating to.   
  
"No more nightmares, I've seen them all." She shuddered, remembering the massacre of the silver millenium. "From the day I was born, they haunted my every move."  
  
Minako moved herself across the stage to keep her eyes off her friends and she bent over to sing to a wide eyed boy. He fingered his purple vest nervously as she sang, not accusingly but matter of factly to him.  
  
"Every open hand's there to push and shove. No time for love it doesn't matter."  
  
The last line was almost an excuse that the audience knew they all gave to themselves at one point in time or another.  
  
"She made a difference, I guess she had a way, Of making every night seem bright as day." Minako sang lightly while she raised one arm over her head, moving her waist to the right twice them rolling it like a belly dancer and turning to the other side of the stage, leaving the blue eyed boy wanting to hear her story and not just the song.  
  
"Now I walk in shadows, never see the light." She sang as she passed one hand across her face, hiding her shame. "She must have lied cause she never said goodbye!"  
  
Her hand was in a fist at her side once more as she proclaimed her hurt to the audience in the chorus.  
  
"I don't believe in love! I never have, I never will. I don't believe in love. I'll just pretend she never was real."  
  
As she looked towards Ken and his group of friends she saw that Youji was wiping his eyes, having a private moment. She looked to the back of the bar to the one man who was watching her and listening to the story of her life.  
  
"I don't believe in love. I need to forget her face, I see it still. I don't believe in love." She sang and looked away from the man, unnerved by his attention. "It's never worth the pain that you feel."  
  
She was looking at her friends again and she sang in a pleading manner, asking them to understand her reasoning. The next guitar riff gave her time to catch her breath and she licked her lips before starting once more.  
  
"No chance for contact, there's no raison d'etre. My only hope is one day I'll forget." She closed her eyes, pushing back tears, as visions of her first lover leaving her danced across her mind. "The pain of knowing what can never be. With or without love, it's all the same to me!"  
  
During the final chorus she shook her head in denial, trying to convince herself that the words were ringing true but knowing that hope would always live so she would be hurt, pressing more ache into her words. "I don't believe in love. I never have, I never will. I don't believe in love. I'll just pretend she never was real. I don't believe in love. I never have, I never will. I don't believe in love. It's never worth the pain that you feel."  
  
She repeated the last line as it was meant and bowed her head, going to put away the microphone as the music came near the edge. She stepped off the stage and her friends looked at one another as she put her hands into the pockets of her jeans and went to her seat in time with the music. The man from the back of the bar walked to her steadily, watching her face as he came closer. His short cropped white hair was lit by the black lights of the bar and she smiled curtiously to him even as the room broke into deafening applause.  
  
The man leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck, pressed a note into her hand. They ignored her friend's astonished stares. She watched him walk back to the darkened corner that he had come from and put the note in her pocket to read later.   
  
~ end? ~  
  
So far there's three anime's in this, Sailor Moon being the major driving force and Weiss Kreuz coming close behind it. A brief mentioning of Gundam Wing (the boy in the purple vest was Quatre if you didn't get it the first time around), and who knows, if you want me to write more maybe I'll include more later like Saint Seiya, Trigun, Slayers and Serial Experiments Lain. Any and all comments are appreciated. 


	2. Dig a little deeper

Disclaimer: The main disclaimer of this chapter goes to... points to the song title in the chappie section Yesterday which was sang by the Beatles. Sang very well I might add, that's really the only version I find fitting when I type this up. The anime that is focused on in this chapter is Trigun which was created by Yasuhiro Nightow. Now with that out of the way, lets get on to the important stuff!  
Warnings: Fluff, slight shounen-ai, AU to an extent and hopefully not OOC.

Title: Beneath the Surface  
Chapter two

The youthful looking blonde got pushed up on stage by his twin and a microphone was shoved into his hand. With a slight scowl he turned to the other and tried to give it back to him, only to have it returned once more. The audience watched them with patience and mirth as they hissed back and forth over who would be doing the singing. Finally the one who had been shoved up in the first place took the small metal object and stormed over to the kaoroke machine, asking the person in charge to set it to a certain number, glaring daggers at his brother as he did so. His gaze softed however when the other sat at a close by table, watching him with something akin to adoration in his eyes. The blonde had never known that his brother cared about him or anything that he did so with a small smile he tapped the human on the shoulder and changed the song that was to be sung. The DJ just shook his head and switched the number, glancing over at the screen as the title came up, soft music flowing from the speakers and announcing to the audience that they were suppose to listen now.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away." He sang sweetly, his mellow voice hushing the crowd without really meaning to. "Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday."

The blonde on stage smiled somewhat bitterly as he continued, visions of a crash flashing through his mind. "Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me."

His twin clenched a napkin in his fist, remembering what had happened on the planet they crashed on. All the lives that were lost, and most specifically the one that mattered the most. The one who in the end, saved everyone...

"Oh, yesterday came suddenly. Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say." The blonde's voice nearly cracked and he refused to look at his brother, knowing what was going through his mind even without the telepathic bond.

"I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday." His voice was softer than he normally spoke and the crowd hushed to hear the song, even though they knew the lyrics.

It hurt to think about the one that he loved. "Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play." How his beloved's eyes would always watch him, smile for him but they never actually came close to one another.

"Now I need a place to hide away." The music was his only coverage as he started to step down from the stage, placing the microphone back on it's stand. He needed to go back to his brother, if only to seek for some sort of approval.

"Oh, I believe in yesterday." His twin echoed his words and took his hand to drag him closer, letting the music fade into the background.

The crowd applauded him politely and the blonde blushed, letting his brother enfold him in a tight hug. He could feel the others lips at his ear and strained to hear the words that were being spoken only to him.

"That was beautiful Knives..."

End of chapter two

Note: Okay so that chapter was a pain in the ass..... 


End file.
